


Signet

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Signet

반지란, 그에게는 언제나 책임을 의미했다.

유한한 인간의 삶과, 금붕어나 다름없는 주변 사람들의 살아가는 모습에서 실망을 거듭했던 것은 이미 십대 때의 일이었다. 무력감과 권태. 남다른 두뇌에 대한 대가로 천형처럼 따라붙는 그 두 가지 고통은, 그때 이후로 지금까지 줄곧 그를 움직이는 원동력이 되어 왔다. 유한한 인간으로서 무한한 세계를 응시하는 것은, 마치 프로크루스테스의 침대에 억지로 묶인 것처럼 갑갑하고 위험했으며, 종종 다른 사람의 손에 억지로 피 흘리고 다듬어지며 망가질 위험을 내포하고 있었다. 물론, 강철같은 의지와 노력을 통해 온전히 자신의 힘으로 그런 길에서 벗어나 무한을 추구하는 방법이 아주 없는 것은 아니었다. 때로는 진리에 매진하고, 때로는 종교에 귀의한다. 그는 한 줄 단위로 성경을 분석하기는 하였으나 신실함은 애초부터 갖고 있지 않았으니 종교에 귀의하는 것은 불가능했다. 괴델의 불완전성 정리가 없었다면, 아마도 마이크로프트는 그의 어머니와 마찬가지로 수학의 세계로 걸어들어가 그 차갑고 완벽한 세상을 응시하며 살아갔을 것이다.

"너울 속에 있는 네 눈이 비둘기같고, 네 머리털은 길르앗 산 기슭에 누운 염소 떼 같구나."

하지만 수학조차도, 인간의 지식 안에서는 불완전하다는 사실을 깨달았을 때, 그는 어머니의 만류를 받아들였다. 대신 그가 선택한 것은, 인간이 만들어낸 것으로 가장 영원에 가까운 것, 그 주체는 바뀔지언정 인간의 역사와 함께 꾸준히 살아남아온 이 사회의 구조를 지탱해나가는 길이었다. 그것은 어찌 보면 한없이 고루하고 보수적이며, 마이크로프트의 취향에 맞지 않을 성 싶은 일이기도 했지만, 그는 저 나름대로의 방식으로 그 일을 즐겼다. 그림자처럼 따라붙는 무력감과 권태를 잠시나마 잊기 위해, 그는 사회의 구조를 지탱하고 그 기반이 되는 정보들을 분석하는 데 기꺼이 자신의 재능을 빌려주었고, 그 대가로 국가라는 권력을 바탕으로 얻을 수 있는 모든 종류의 지식과 정보들을 손에 넣었다. 그런 것을 두고 셜록은, 스크루지 맥덕이 금화를 모아 쌓아둔 돈탑에서 헤엄치며 행복해하듯이 마이크로프트는 그런 지식과 정보와 누군가의 비밀 속에서 헤엄치며 살아가는 모양이라고 비웃기도 하였지만. 나쁘진 않았다. 그에게는 심심하지 않을 정도의 방대한 지식이 늘 쏟아져 들어왔고, 덤으로 그의 동생이 다른 사람의 손에 억지로 다듬어지며 부서지지 않을 정도로는 영향력을 발휘해 줄 수도 있었으니까. 배은망덕하게도 그 동생이라는 녀석은, 그렇게 동생을 자신의 텐트 아래로 불러들여 비를 피하게 해주는 형에게 늘 관음증 환자라는 식으로 비웃었지만.

"네 이는 목욕장에서 나오는 털 깎인 암양 곧 새끼 없는 것은 하나도 없이 각각 쌍태를 낳은 양 같구나. 네 입술은 홍색 실 같고 네 입은 어여쁘고 너울 속의 네 뺨은 석류 한 쪽 같구나."  
"악취미로군요."

그럴 때마다 셜록은, 자신의 형에게 가까이 다가와 그의 반지를 손가락으로 툭 건드렸다. 마치, 기억하라는 듯이. 그것은 자유를 버린 증거, 부끄러운 전향서, 학자가 되어야 마땅한 자가 권력의 그늘에서 금붕어처럼 어리석은 이들의 집사 노릇을 도맡는 증거와 같다는 듯이. 그때마다 마이크로프트는 대답 없이, 입가를 묘하게 끌어당기며 웃었다. 너는 결코 이해하지 못할 것이다. 그 책임을, 그 구속감을. 어쩌면 마조히스트의 증거와도 같은 이 속박을. 이 속박은 또한 그에게 주어진 지식과 정보의 보고라는 무한한 쾌락의 증거였으며, 유사시 셜록을 자신의 텐트 밑으로 밀어넣어 지킬 수 있는 방패이기도 했다. 눈에 보이고 살에 감기는 어떤 사슬보다도 더 강력하게 그를 속박하는, 그 책임감을 마이크로프트 홈즈는 사랑했다.

"네 목은 무기를 두려고 건축한 다윗의 망대 곧 방패 천 개, 용사의 모든 방패가 달린 망대 같고, 네 두 유방은 백합화 가운데서 꼴을 먹는 쌍태 어린 사슴 같구나."

그랬기에.

"너는 동산의 샘이요 생수의 우물이요 레바논에서부터 흐르는 시내로구나."  
"주일학교에서 발정하는 취향이라니, 젊었을 때 곤란한 일도 제법 많았을테지요."  
"쉿, 가만히 있어요."

한없이 불쾌했다. 지금 그의 손가락을 구속하고, 그 손끝을 핥는 이 감각은.

"다른 사람들에게 이런 모습을 보이는 것은, 원치 않겠죠?"

반지를 낀, 그의 오른손 약지를 마치 육즙이 흐르는 스테이크 조각을 바라보듯 들여다보다 단숨에 입에 넣고, 펠라치오를 하듯 그 혀로 끈적하게 휘감고 핥는 것을 반복하는 것은, 마치 그가 스스로 속박당할 것을 허락한 상대를 두고, 억지로 다리를 벌려 취하는 느낌마저 들게 했다. 정확히 말하면 그 감각은, 수치심에 가까웠다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 개입되지 않은 일 치고는 드물게 그의 평정을 뒤흔드는 이 상황에서도 짐짓 오연한 눈빛으로 턱을 쳐든 채, 자신의 손가락을 핥고 있는 남자를 내려다보았다.

"미스터 홈즈."  
"당신이 구강기적 집착에서 벗어나지 못했다는 것을 이런 식으로 알려주어야 할 필요는 없습니다, 미스터 마그누센."

마이크로프트는 굳이 손을 빼지 않은 채 그를 바라보았다. 마그누센의 입술이 그의 비어 있는 새끼손가락을 물었다. 다리 사이를 파고들듯, 손가락과 손가락 사이로 혀가 파고들었다. 마이크로프트는 차가운 눈빛으로 그를 바라보며 말을 이었다.

"자존심을 유지하기 위해서 재산과 지식을 축적하는 데 지나치게 집착하는 것, 소유와 의존에 대해 불분명할 정도의 집착을 보이는 것, 정복욕, 과시욕. 굳이 정신분석학을 공부하지 않았더라도, 당신의 이 묘한 버릇에 대해 꼬집어 말하기에는 부족함이 없을 정도의 데이터는 보이는군요."  
"오, 역시. 읽고 있군요."

마그누센은 마이크로프트의 손가락을 입에서 빼내며 흥미롭다는 듯 그를 올려다보았다.

"당신의 마인드팰리스를 들여다보고 싶어요, 미스터 홈즈."  
"그런 것을 드러내는 것 또한 과시욕의 증거지요."  
"당신 동생처럼 말입니까."  
"글쎄."  
"난 당신 동생에게 아주 흥미가 있어요, 미스터 홈즈."

할짝.

그의 혓바닥이 손등을 핥았다. 마이크로프트는 왼손으로 턱을 괸 채로, 그의 혀가 자신의 손가락을 농락하는 모습을 관찰하듯 바라보았다. 마이크로프트의 표정에 별다른 변화도 동요도 보이지 않자, 마그누센은 자리에서 일어났다. 재단이 잘 된 그의 바지 앞섶은 이미 팽팽하게 부풀어 있었다.

"이 세상에 약점이 없는 사람은 없지요."  
"글쎄요."  
"어떤 사람이 일관된 움직임을 보이다가, 아주 가끔 예외적인 움직임을 보일 때가 있습니다."

마이크로프트는 마그누센의 침이 묻은 오른손을, 허공에서 손가락을 가만히 움직여 보다가 티 냅킨을 집어 그 끝을 닦았다. 마그누센은 벨트의 버클에 손을 댔다. 금속성의 소리가 가늘게 귓전을 때렸다. 마이크로프트는 그의 벨트를, 그 아래, 부풀어오른 앞섶을, 그리고 마그누센의 얼굴을 올려다보다 가만히 조소했다.

"한없이 논리적인 사람이 이성적인 판단 대신 자기희생의 정신을 보일 때, 한없이 냉철한 사람이 불합리하게 누군가를 변호할 때, 국익을 최선으로 두는 사람이 자기 동생을 위해서 국가의 이익을 저버릴 때. 세상에서는 그런 것을 사랑이라고도 하고, 익애, 우정, 자애, 좋은 표현 많습니다만, 제 눈에는 언제나 그렇게 보이죠. 약점. 한없이 고결한 남자, 이 나라 정부 그 자체. 오직 나라를 위해 살고 자신의 일에 몰두할 뿐, 수도승처럼 살아가는 금욕적인 남자. 존경스럽죠. 그런 당신의 마음 속에 과연 어떤 배덕한 것들이 들어 있을지, 난 생각하는 것만으로도 등골이 오싹해지는군요."  
"생각보다 많은 것을 보고 있다고 착각하는 모양이군요, 미스터 마그누센. 당신의 정보력과 기억력에 대해서는 늘 찬탄하지 않을 수 없습니다만, 추론에 대해서만큼은 조금 달리 생각해도 무방할 것 같군요."  
"지금 저를, 도발하시는 겁니까?"  
"두뇌가 작동하는 방식은 사람마다 다르다는 것을 실감하는 것 뿐이죠."  
"미스터 홈즈."  
"자신의 두뇌를 의심하며 걱정하는 모양이군요. 안심해도 좋습니다, 미스터 마그누센. 적어도 당신이 금붕어가 아닌 것만은 인정하고 있으니."

마그누센은 벨트를 풀었다. 그는 그 벨트를 들어 마이크로프트의 손목을 감았다. 가죽끈이 천천히 손목을 졸라왔다. 마이크로프트는, 적어도 이 부분만큼은 마그누센에게 한 수 내주고 말았다는 것을 남몰래 인정했다. 구속에 대한 욕구. 그 비밀스런 욕구는 딱히 그가 원하지도 상상하지도 않았던 방식으로 드러나고 있었다. 감히, 그의 세계인 이 디오게네스 클럽의 접견실에서. 마그누센은 혀로 입술을 핥았다. 그는 정말로 맛있는 먹이를 앞에 둔 짐승처럼 흥분한 눈빛으로 마이크로프트를 내려다보았다.

"여왕 폐하의 손녀께서 '그 여자'와 놀아난 증거 때문에 해리 경이 골머리를 썩일 무렵, MI6에서 시체로 가득 찬 비행기를 준비했다는 소식을 들었습니다. 테러범을 낚기 위해서였겠지요. 그 비행기가 돌연 취소되었고요. 그 여자는 당신 동생, 우스꽝스러운 모자를 쓴 탐정 셜록 홈즈가 조사하고 있었고, 동시에 그 제임스 모리어티와도 연관이 있었어요. 모르지는 않았겠지요?"  
"오."  
"셜록 홈즈가, 그 제임스 모리어티를 숙적이라고 주장하다가 결국 바츠 병원 옥상에서 투신 자살한 것으로 알려진 동안, 제임스 모리어티는 진짜 범죄자이고 셜록 홈즈는 희생자가 된 것이 뒤늦게 밝혀졌지요. 그 소식의 근원지는, 이름을 밝힐 수 없는 정부 인사고요. 뭐, 사실 그 뿐이 아니죠? 셜록 홈즈는, 그동안 크고 작은 위법행위들을 계속 해 왔습니다. 그를 비호하는 경감, 그를 영웅시하는 인터넷의 멍청이들. 하지만 그것만으로는 그런 위법행위들까지 어떻게 손을 댈 수는 없지 않을까요? 영국 정부 그 자체라 불리는, 실제로 이 나라에서 가장 강력한 남자. 그의 형님이 아니라면 말입니다. 제 소견으로는, 그런 형님이 있다면 설령 살인을 저지르더라도 어떻게 유야무야 넘어갈 수도 있을 것 같습니다만."  
"글쎄요, 보통 사람들은 그런 흑막을 종종 상상하기는 합니다만, 그런 흑막이 정말로 있으며, 그들이 한 번도 이름조차 들어본 적 없는 인물이라면 이야기는 다르지 않을까 싶습니다만."  
"어지간해서는 믿지 않겠죠. 하지만 제가 어떤 일을 하는지 잊으시면 안 될 텐데요, 마이크로프트."

마이크로프트의 눈썹이 살짝 꿈틀거렸다. 그는 고개를 돌리며 마그누센의 구두와 바짓단을, 그리고 구겨져 주름이 진 바지의 무릎 부분을 바라보았다. 단정한 신사로 보이지만, 실로 많은 것이 읽히는 인물이었다. 그의 애플도어 타워즈는, 결코 열리지 않겠지만 어느정도는 쓸모가 있을 것이다. 그의 어지간한 무례를 그대로 놓아두는 것도 바로 그 까닭이었다. 그는 마그누센의 손이 자신의 뺨에 닿는데도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 이것이 굴종의 뜻이라고 이해했는지, 마그누센은 천천히 지퍼를 내렸다.

"여기는 내 사실입니다만."  
"알고 있어요."  
"이런 데서 이런 일을 해도 좋다고 생각할 만큼 어리석은 줄은 몰랐습니다만."  
"사람을 부르고 싶으면 불러요, 마이크. 물론, 당신은 그러지 않겠지. 명예를 아는 신사일테니까."

마이크로프트는 그의, 부풀어 지퍼 밖으로 밀려나오려 하는 브리프 앞섶을 바라보고 살짝 낯을 찡그렸다.

"여기는 내 사실이고, 이 곳에서 수상쩍은 일들을 시도하려 한 이들은 적지 않았다는 것을 미리 말하지 못한 것 같습니다, 미스터 마그누센. 이 방에는 사방에 CCTV가 놓여 있지요. 바로 이렇게, 둘만의 순간이 왔을 때 내 의사와 상관없이 내게 성적인 어필을 하며 위협하는 이들에게서 나 자신을 보호하기 위해서 말입니다."  
"그럴 필요까지야."

마그누센은 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 고개를 들다가, 조금 전까지 그가 마이크로프트의 손을 핥으며 기대어 있던 소파의 손잡이 장식에서 무언가를 발견했다. 그런 마그누센을 바라보는 마이크로프트의 시선은 한없이 차가웠다. 그는 쥐고 있던 벨트를 잡아당겼다. 마이크로프트는 한 손이 허공에 매달린 채, 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 마그누센만큼 단단한 몸은 아니지만, 적어도 그만큼 키가 큰 마이크로프트는 그와 나란히 마주보고 서서, 안경 너머 독약처럼 새파란 그의 눈동자를 들여다보았다.

"난 그렇게 건강하거나 운동신경이 발달한 편이 아니라서."  
"......"  
"유희는 여기까지 해 두는 게 좋겠습니다, 미스터 마그누센. 내 입에 손가락을 밀어넣고 내 목덜미에 당신 숨결을 불던 그 모든 행동이, 이미 녹화되어 MI6의 기록물 보관소로 이관중일테니까. 물론, 세간에 노출되지 않은 나보다는, 전 유럽의 실질적인 언론 지배자로 알려져 있는 당신이야말로 더 타격을 받을 만한 일일 테지요."  
"......"  
"당신이 말했다시피, 약점이 없는 사람은 없는 법이죠. 그나마 그 약점을 줄이는 방법이 뭔지 압니까. 나처럼 철저히 그늘 속에서 살거나, 내 동생처럼 차라리 일거수일투족을 오픈하고 살아가는 것 밖에는 방법이 없지요. 이런 점에서는 당신이 오히려 나보다 더 많은 약점을 떠안고 있다고 유추할 수 있겠습니다만."  
"......"  
"한 가지 더 말하자면, 나는 당신이 비교적 영리하다는 것은 인정하지만, 그렇다고 해서 내게 이런 식으로 굴어도 좋다고 말하는 것은 아닙니다. 내게도 취향이라는 것이 있으니까요."  
"그거 뜻밖이군요. 날 협박하시겠다는 겁니까?"  
"글쎄요, 내게 정보를 대가로 보호를 요청한 것은 당신 쪽이었을텐데요."

마이크로프트는 손가락을 닦았던 티 냅킨으로 손을 벅벅 문질러 닦고는, 티 냅킨을 마그누센의 발치로 던졌다. 그 움직임은 마치 장갑을 벗어 결투를 신청하는 기사같기도 하고, 혹은 어리석게도 유혹하며 돌아서는 우미한 숙녀같기도 하여, 마그누센은 저도 모르게 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"그렇다는 것은."  
"지금까지의 관계를 연장하는 데 동의한다면, MI6는 당신을 보호할 것이고, 당신은 지금까지처럼 내게 필요한 만큼의 정보를 제공하면 될 겁니다. 우리의 관계는, 내 생각에는 그 정도가 적당할 것 같습니다만."  
"내가 당신 동생에 대해 파헤치더라도 말입니까?"  
"당신의 억측에 박자를 맞춰주기 위해 내가 그 애의 처신에까지 손을 쓸 이유는 없지요."  
"모리어티에게 동생의 정보를 넘겼다는 사실에 대해서는?"  
"그 애가 그 정도도 간파하지 못했다면, 결국 그 정도 그릇밖에는 되지 않는 게 아닐까 싶습니다만."

마그누센은 웃었다. 그는 어깨를 들썩이며 소리내어 웃다가, 다소 연극적이고도 과장된 몸놀림으로 그에게 절을 하고 무릎을 꿇었다. 마치, 숙녀에게 구혼하는 남자와 같이.

"솔직하게 말하죠, 미스터 홈즈. 난 당신을 갖고 싶습니다."  
"당신에게 지배를 받는 그 많은 사람들의 컬렉션에 나를 추가하고 싶다는 뜻이라면, 왜 그런 수고로운 일을 자처하겠다는 것인지 이해가 가지 않는군요."  
"하지만 당신을 갖는 다는 건 역시, 어렵겠어요. 그러니 미스터 홈즈. 오늘 내가 입맞춘 그 새끼손가락 하나만이라도, 내게 주지 않겠습니까."  
"이 새끼손가락으로 뭘 하겠다는 것인지 모르겠지만, 내가 그래야 할 이유가 있습니까."  
"물론 있지요."

마이크로프트는 마그누센의, 사뭇 자신만만한 표정을 무표정하게 내려다보았다. 마그누센은 자신있다는 듯 주머니에서 작은 상자를 꺼냈다. 눈어림으로 보아도 마이크로프트의 새끼손가락에는 작았지만, 그는 드라이버를 꺼내 반지의 나사를 풀었다. 까르띠에에서 나온 팔찌 중에 정조대를 모티브로 한 것이 바로 저런 구조였다는 사실이 문득 떠올랐다. 마그누센은 자신이 입술로 마음껏 유린했던 마이크로프트의 손가락에, 그가 자기 자신을 국가에 바쳤다는 증거로 약지에 끼고 있는 바로 그 반지 옆에, 둘로 나뉘어 벌어진 반지를 끼우고 나사로 조이기 시작했다. 마이크로프트는 그런 그를 바라보다가, 한숨을 쉬었다.

"난 아직 당신의 조건을 듣지 못한 것 같습니다만, 미스터 마그누센."  
"당신의 약점은 당신 동생, 셜록 홈즈죠. 그렇죠?"  
"글쎄요."  
"적어도 당신을 속이고 당신의 정보를 캐낼 수 있을 정도의 실력은 갖추고 있을 테고요."  
"내 동생을 과대평가하는군요."  
"글쎄, 마이크로프트 홈즈가 유일하게 신임할 만큼 유능하다는 것 정도야 알지요. 조금 모자란 구석도 있긴 있습니다만. 나는, 당신을 쥐고 흔들 수 없다면 그 대신 당신 동생을 쥐고 흔들 수는 있을 거라고 생각합니다. 왜? 그에게는 충실한 멍멍이같은 군의관 친구가 있거든요. 며칠 있으면 결혼할 여자가 뭐 하는 여자인지도 모르고 속아서 지내는, 당신 보기에는 영 금붕어같은 덜떨어진 친구 말입니다."  
"닥터 존 왓슨이...... 신의는 있지요."  
"그 신의있는 친구를 위해서라면, 당신 동생 셜록 홈즈는 어떤 일을 할 수 있을까요?"  
"내 동생이 그 정도로 어리석인 아이가 아니기를 바라야겠군요."  
"내기라도 할까요, 나의 마이크로프트. 당신의 그 동산에 들어가서 그 아름다운 열매 먹기를 원한다면, 무엇을 먼저 공략해야 할 지는 불 보듯 뻔한 일이잖습니까. 당신 동생의 일이라면, 결국은 당신도 다시 한 번 내 눈 앞에 약점을 드러내고 말겠지요."  
"다시 말해두지만, 왜 그렇게 어리석은 게임을 즐기는 지 이해할 수 없군요."  
"당신 동생의 마약만 할까요."  
"그보다는 그 아이의 마약 중독을 몰래 치료해주는 편이, 내 마음을 얻는 데는 더 도움이 될 것 같습니다만."  
"마이크로프트 홈즈도 못한 일을, 글쎄, 제가 할 수 있을지 모르겠군요. 미스터 홈즈, 당신이, 당신의 동생이 그 선량한 의사를 위해 당신을 배신하게 된다면, 당신은 내 겁니다. 하지만 그렇지 않다면."  
"이 반지는 그때 풀어주겠다는 뜻이겠군요."  
"그런 셈이죠."

마이크로프트는 희미하게 역겨운 냄새를 풍기는 자신의 오른손을 내려다보았다. 새끼손가락에, 마치 수갑처럼 묶인 반지는, 마치 시그넷 링처럼 두툼하고, 화려하게 장식된 M자가 새겨져 있었다. 유난스러울 정도의 무게감이 느껴졌다. 그 무게만큼이, 이제부터 셜록이 벌일지도 모르는 일에 대한 책임감인 셈이다. 셜록이 태어난 이후 평생을 바라보아 왔지만, 이런 순간에 마음 속에 새겨지는 모습은 하나다. 애견 레드비어드를 잃고 서럽게 울던, 아직은 그 곱슬머리가 그와 마찬가지로 진저빛을 띠던 열 살때의 모습. 그 모습이 마음 한 가운데에 묵직하게 얹혔다. 셜록을 지켜야 한다. 이 에덴의 뱀처럼 사악하게 사람들의 발목을 감고 미혹하는 존재에게, 셜록이 발목을 물리게 둘 수는 없다. 지금으로서는, 경고밖에는 할 수 있는 일이 없지만서도.

"약점이 없는 사람이란 없어요, 마이크로프트. 당신도 곧, 내 것이 되고 말 테죠."  
"두고 봐야 알 일이잖습니까, 미스터 마그누센."  
"찰스, 오거스터스, 마그누센."  
"좋아요, 미스터 찰스 오거스터스 마그누센. 당신의 마인드팰리스에, 내가 대체 어떤 모습으로 왜곡되어 숨겨져 있는지 궁금하긴 하군요. 이 확신, 이 지배욕, 이 비뚤어진 세계를 추론하고 다시 확신할수록, 내가 사람을 잘 골랐다는 생각이 들기는 합니다. 당신이 먼저 원한 일이니, 시간을 두고 천천히 깨닫게 해 주지요."

마이크로프트는 마음 한 가운데를 접고, 뜨거운 밀랍을 부어 이 반지로 봉인을 누르듯이, 셜록에 대한 마음을 차가운 얼굴로 감추며 천천히, 오연하게 말했다.

"개를 길들이는 데도 굴복시킬 시간은 필요하니까요. 특히, 당신처럼 쓸만한 사냥개라면."


End file.
